memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Starship Archer/Dictum Factum Part Two/Act Five
ACT FIVE FADE IN EXT-SPACE The Romulan Shrike-Class Warbird fires at the Archer hitting the dorsal shields as the Sovereign-Class ship fires back at the warbird hitting the ventral shielding, as the ship flies over the ship hitting it's port nacelle causing it to vent plasma. INT-BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Sparks erupt from the ceiling and MSD. SITO: Shields down to eighty-five percent. Another hit jolts the ship. MARTIN: (To Sito) Divert power to forward shields. Another jolts rocks the ship harder and harder. SITO (Worried): Shields down to sixty-five percent. MARTIN: (To Carlson) Kara evasive pattern beta seven, (to Sito) Sito target their forward weapons array. Sensors beeped. ENS. MARTIN (Shocked): INCREASE POWER FROM THEIR FORWARD WEAPONS ARRAY, IT'S A PLASMA TORPEDO! EXT-SPACE The Shrike-Class vessel unleashes a huge green energy torpedo. INT-BRIDGE (RED ALERT) MARTIN (Worried): ALL ENGINES FULL REVERSE!!! Carlson inputs commands into the helm. EXT-SPACE The Archer attempts to back away from the weapon but is struck by the green energy torpedo, causing it to flip and spin and rock. INT-BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Huge shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling and MSD as debris flies to the ground and coolant vents from the ceiling as the officers are flung from where their at. CUT TO: INT-MAIN ENGINEERING A huge explosion sends an officer flying from the ladder as Williams and some of the engineering officers are knocked to the floor as sparks erupt from the ceiling and consoles, one of the Engineers is on fire as he's screaming and Williams grabs the fire extinguisher and sprays him with it. WILLIAMS: GET ME A MEDIC NOW! INT-BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Martin gets up from the floor with a cut on his forehead. MARTIN (Coughs): DAMAGE REPORT! Sito crawls to her console and looks at the reports. SITO: Shields are down to twenty percent, phasers are off-line. Kelly gets up from the floor and to her console. ENS. MARTIN: Hull breaches on decks five-ten force fields are in place and holding, (beat) I've lost the warbird. Martin is worried as coolant vents from the ceiling. CUT TO: INT-STARBASE CORRIDOR Taylor and Clarkson are moving through the corridor and gets to the Command Center. INT-STARBASE COMMAND CENTER KILLER #2: ARE YOU KIDDING ME I TOLD YOU TO DESTROY THAT SHIP, (beat) COMMANDER MARTIN SHOULDN'T BE ALIVE HE'LL RUIN WHAT WE'VE GOT PLANNED FINISH THE JOB! He ends the hail. TAYLOR (Worried): Okay their in the command center it appears that they have a ship attacking the Archer, (beat) we need to stop them now. They get ready to stop them, but they've been captured again and taken into the Command Center. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The Archer flies by Jupiter. INT-BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Coolant vents from the ceiling as console screens are flickering and fizzing in and out as Commander Martin is standing behind the Captain's Chair. MARTIN (Smiles): Try to disable them. Then Kelly looks at her console. ENS. MARTIN (Shocked): THEIR READYING ANOTHER VOLLEY OF PLASMA TORPEDOES! MARTIN: (To Sito) PHOTON TORPEDOES FULL SPREAD!!!! Sito presses the fire button on the console. EXT-SPACE The Archer unleashes a full volley of photons dealing a great deal of damage to the warbird, and the warbird flips and spins then leaps into warp. INT-BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Martin goes back to the chair and leans back in it. MARTIN (Sighs): Resume course for Earth full impulse speed. CARLSON (Conn Officer): Aye, sir. EXT-SPACE The Archer heads into the heart of the Federation. INT-STARBASE COMMAND CENTER Taylor is tied to a chair and is being punched in the jaw by Killer #1. TAYLOR (Spits blood): You're such a nice guy, (beat) you've not asked me any questions. Killer #1 paces about and then punches her again. KILLER #1 (Smirks): Cause you don't deserve questions Captain. Then Sensors beeped. KILLER #2 (Mad): It's the Archer she's on an attack vector. Then the com activates. MARTIN (OC): This is Commander John Martin of the Federation Starship USS Archer, you will release the hostages or we'll be forced to destroy the Starbase. CUT TO: INT-BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Martin stands in front of the Ops and helm consoles. MARTIN: (To Sito) Sito standby all weapons. Sito inputs commands into the tactical console. SITO (Sighs): All weapons are ready Commander. Sensors beeped as Ensign Martin looks at her console. ENS. MARTIN (Shocked): Commander one D'Derdex-Class Warbird decloaking off our port bow. Viewer shows the Warbird decloaking and faces the command center of the Starbase. SITO (Shocked): She's charging her forward disruptor arrays! MARTIN: Open a channel to the Warbird now! Sito inputs commands into the console. SITO: No response Commander. Mart tapped his combadge. MARTIN: (To com) Transporter Room beam the hostages NOW! Viewer shows the warbird firing three torpedoes at the command center causing an explosion, and the warbird recloaks. MARTIN (worried): (To com) Transporter room report? A few minutes of silence. TAYLOR (OC): We're alright John, (beat) we're heading to sickbay now. Martin sits in the chair. MARTIN (Sighs): Thank god. EXT-SPACE The Archer is docked in Earth Station McKinley getting refitted and repaired. INT-STARBASE COURT ROOM The crew of the Archer is in the court room supporting Kyle even with his history, as T'Lara stands up to address the court room. T'LARA: It's the decision of this court that Mister Clarkson is not guilty for the murder of Vice Admiral Nakamura and the deaths of one thousand fifty-three Bolian Colonist, (beat) however those he will not be able to retain his former rank of Lieutenant Commander he will be demoted to the rank of Lieutenant court is adjourned. T'Lara taps the ship bell three times. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The Archer is out of the station and is in orbit around Earth. INT-CLARKSON'S QUARTERS Doors chimed. CLARKSON: Come. John walks into his quarters. MARTIN: I thought you should know that Carlson and Sito are throwing you a weclome back to Starfleet party in the Mess Hall. It looks like quite a bash. CLARKSON: I... am aware of it. Clarkson turns and faces Martin squarely, making a difficult admission. CLARKSON (Sighs): John I want to say that I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you for the past few years, (beat) I know that you were just trying to be a friend to me but I messed that up. Martin smiles and sits next to him. MARTIN: Kyle you were hurting you felt like I turned my back on you which I didn't the Captain ordered the entire crew to remain quiet about what happened, (beat) and I should of spoke up then but I didn't it and it costed our friendship and I want to restore that friend ship. They shook hands. CLARKSON: So with your recommendations Commander do you know a ship that needs a Engineer? MARTIN (Smiles): Yeah as a matter of fact I do, (beat) but let's go to that party or Sito will get mad at me. They leave the quarters. CUT TO: INT-ARCHER BRIDGE CARLSON (Helm Officer) Engineering thrusters and impulse engines at your command, sir. Then Lieutenant Mason chimes in. MASON Weapons systems and shields on standby. Then Ensign Martin chimes in. ENS. MARTIN Dock control reports ready, Captain. Captain Taylor sits in her Captain's Chair. TAYLOR (to com) Bridge to Engineering Mister Clarkson are we ready? CUT TO: INT-MAIN ENGINEERING Lieutenant Kyle Clarkson in his Gold uniform with the rank of Lieutenant Junior grade. CLARKSON (To com) Dilithium chambers at maximum, we're ready for warp Captain. INT-ARCHER BRIDGE TAYLOR (Sighs) Lieutenant Carlson, prepare to engage thrusters. Lieutenant Carlson inputs commands into the helm console. CARLSON (Helm Officer) Thrusters on standby. TAYLOR Take us out Lieutenant. CARLSON (Helm Officer, smiles) Aye, Aye Captain. EXT-SPACE The Archer leaves Earth orbit. (End of Act Five, Fade out, Ending Credits)